The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by Gruesome Deaths
Summary: The first story of the Fairytale Series. "I want to change who I am." "I want to free the people of this story." They both had the same goal: to change fate. Based on the song with a few additions myself.
1. The Wolf's Story

**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 1: The Wolf's Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids at all.**

* * *

_"Do you know the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood'? Where the little girl gets tricked by the wolf and ends up getting eaten by him? You may have heard that version, but let me tell you the the real story. The true story, of 'Little Red Riding Hood'."_

* * *

Wolf's POV

I yawned and opened my eyes, letting the bright sunlight into my vision. Looking down at my hand, I chuckled sadly. My claws were still there. _"Because it has always been there." _I shook my head, clearing the thoughts and stood up. After stretching, I walked down the lonely path in the forest I lived in. There was a puddle nearby in the middle of the road and I looked into it. Reflecting back was a terrifying looking wolf. I smiled sorrowfully. Kneeling down with an out stretched hand, I touched the surface of the puddle. The entire reflection broke and wavered. Laughing softly, I stood up and looked around.

The scenery of the forest was amazingly beautiful. _"Whoever wrote this story must be amazing." _I thought to myself. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks. _"But... If this person was so amazing, why couldn't he made a better outcome for me? Why?" _Tears started to drip from my eyes and splattered onto the dirt. I quickly dried my eyes and breathed in deeply to calm myself. _"No. No. I must continue. Like I always do." _

I had decided to pick some of the flowers in the grassy parts of the forest. There were many that thrived there. Such as daisies, sunflowers, marigolds, chrysanthemums, and more. Usually, whenever I feel down or bored, I come here to relax. Of course, all of the woodland creatures wouldn't appear because of my presence here but I have learned to live with it. _"It's because I'm the 'Big Bad Wolf', correct?" _With my sharp claws, I plucked a small daffodil from it's roots. I didn't smell it or keep it, I admire it. Sure that sounds weird but it's because I'm amazed at it. How everyone loves its beauty and always feel comfortable around them. But...I'm the total opposite. Whenever someone sees me, they run away in terror, or they kill me and skin me. _"I'm worthless." _

"Oh. Looks like you're here mourning again aren't you?" asked an older man with long purple hair and floats slightly in the air. I looked up and saw him face to face. He gave me a kind smile and floated next to me. My eyebrow twitched.

"What are you doing here? You don't even belong in this story." I said. He laughed.

"I am. I'm just not seen by anyone besides you. For I, am the Guardian of this forest!" he said proudly. I snickered at his carefree attitude.

"Fine, fine. So what brings you to me?" I asked as I stood up. He thought about it for a moment.

Then he said while snapping his fingers with a blank face, "No idea!" I sweat dropped.

"Seriously..." I walked towards the bank of the stream and sat down with crossed legs. The Guardian was the only person that interacted with me. He, as he said himself, wasn't seen by any humans. Only by these woodland animals. Since I'm the only one who can talk, he can only have a conversation with me. He protects this forest and makes sure nothing bad ever happens. If something does, well, that's impossible because the story wasn't written like that. See what I mean? "It can only happen if it's written down." This is the one known fact by all the fairy tale characters. In fact, it's known to _all _of the characters in stories.

"It's almost time isn't it?" he said looking up at the sky. I looked up too. The clouds were floating and flying calmly in the clear blue sky. I nodded slightly. Suddenly, my ear twitched and I stood up. The Guardian smiled.

He floated next to me and whispered softly into my ear, "How does experiencing death over and over feel?" I gritted my teeth.

"Shut up and get back into the forest." He laughed at my mad face and flew deep into the forest.

With one last glance at me, he smirked and said, "See ya there Wolfy." My eyebrow twitched even more.

"That guy..." I clenched my fists and ran towards the road I always went to. The road that was written down for me to be on. This road happened to have many trees and it leads to the flower field I was just in a few seconds ago. There was another path that led to somewhere else. I waited by a certain tree and leaned my back on it. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

With my sharp wolf ears, I heard distant footsteps coming from the other side of the road. I quickly hid behind the tree and poked my head out just a tiny bit. Suddenly, a beautiful and cute figure appeared onto the road. She had lovely blonde hair and always had that shining red hood that covers it. Her blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight and she had a graceful gesture. My heart was beating extremely fast now. _"No, no, no! Not now! After, after!" _I inhaled and exhaled. Then, I walked out onto the road and bumped into her as if it were a coincidence. She wobbled a little, but she regained balance quick. She bowed down and apologized.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she said while dusting the dirt off of her red dress. I cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't sound awkward.

"Oh, I don't mind. It was also my fault too! And who might you be little girl?" I asked.

"My name is Little Red Riding Hood! And you are?" she asked. I laughed loudly.

"I don't really have a name but people just call me 'Wolf'." I said in a fake smile. But her smile was the opposite of mine.

"Nice to meet you Wolf!" She bowed down to show her respect and manners.

As written, I sniffed the air and wagged my tail slightly. Pointing to the basket she was holding, I asked, "Say, what's in that basket?" She giggled. _Thump. "Oh god, I just had a fast heartbeat." _She lifted the cloth concealing the basket. I gasped in amazement, as I was written to.

"There are cakes and a few other treats in here." she said. I nodded.

"Why do you have a basket full of treats with you and wandering through the forest?" I asked, feigning curiosity. She put the cloth back on the basket and scratched her cheek with her finger.

"You see, my grandmother has been sick for a long time and my mother told me to pay her a visit. So she gave me this basket of treats, hoping it can cheer up my grandma into good health!" she said with a large smile. _Thump thump. "Crap. I'm in a dangerous zone." _

"Ah, I understand. Oh right! I have an idea!" I said with a snap of my fingers. She cocked her head sidewards in confusion. My eyebrow started to twitch all over again. _"Damn. She's way too cute. Just think about the story!" _"Let me tell you a secret. That," I pointed at the road where it led to the flower field. "Is a shortcut to your granny's place. And also, that leads to a pretty flower field so if you pick a bunch of flowers, I'm sure your grandma will get healthy easily!" I said as I swept some of my blonde hair away from my eyes. She nodded with a broad grin. She skipped down the road to the flower field while humming a song I couldn't quite hear. I sighed again and walked down the other path that I was written to walk.

* * *

I was currently in front of the grandmother's door. I knocked on it twice until the grandma finally answered, "Who is it?" I cleared my throat so I could imitate a little girl's voice.

"It's me grandma! Little Red Riding Hood!" I said in a clearly failed attempt of a girl's voice. But as it was all written, the grandma didn't notice and let me in. I did exactly as I was written down for. I gobbled the grandma up and dressed up as her. Of course, i ignored the undergarments. I quickly jumped into bed and covered most of my body's fur with the blanket but if Little Red Riding Hood looks too close, she might recognize me.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said in my own voice, not even trying. The girl in the red hood walked in and smiled. _Thump. _I put my hand over my heart and tried to calm down. She sat down on the chair next to the bed and started to say the usual stuff. Like "Grandma, what big ears you have!" and "Grandma, what big teeth you have!" It irritates me the most. I wonder how she even deals with it. She has the most annoying parts in the entire story.

It has finally gotten to the part where I eat her. Of course, i don't really eat her. The Guardian had given me this shrinking potion he "found" inside the forest. With that thing, I was much more relieved that I didn't have to eat humans for real. It's just stupid. I forced myself to fall asleep and snored loudly on purpose. Of course, the hunter heard me.

What pisses me off the most is the hunter. He cuts me open and leaves me lying there like a broken toy. Then, the girl starts to fall in love with him. While I, am lying dead on the bed. So it started. He did the usual routine. Comes inside the house, finds me on the bed, gets his sword out and cuts my stomach open, then becomes the "hero" of the day. And you know what's the worst? I'm not actually sleeping. I mean, how can you sleep knowing that there's some guy out there ready to kill you? I've wanted to move every single time, but the words were written.

He cut my stomach open and pulled the two out. I lay motionless on the bed, covered by my own blood. My eyes might look dead but they can still see. But I don't want to. I never did. This horrible place that I lived in was because of someone's cruel imagination. _"Please let me go. Please... Please... Please..." _But no matter how many times I pray or beg, there's no way out. In the eyes of others, I'm just a horrible wolf that causes danger to many.

* * *

"Back so soon? How did it feel this time?" asked the Guardian as he floated next to me. I shrugged.

"It hurt less." I said while splattering water on my blood stained body. After the end of this story, which is night, I can be free. But it's no use. I am free, but the only place I'm permitted to go to is the places I was written down to enter. He sighed and stroked my ears. "Stop it." He chuckled.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it. If you tried, you could possibly look like a dog. Or maybe a puppy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"As if." I said in a stubborn tone. He nodded.

"It's true though. Just keep trying and-"

"And what?! Continue to get killed over and over again?! Is that what you meant? Because I happen to die every single day and you... No one ever sees you so you have absolutely nothing to worry about!" I was panting hard at my sudden outrage. The Guardian was shocked. He floated away from me.

Looking down, he said in a cracked voice, "I'm sorry." My ears tilted towards the ground. My tail was also not so lively either. I shook my head.

"Just leave me alone." I said at last. He nodded and floated back to who knows where. Tired, I lay down on the soft grass and looked up at the stars. I've heard storied from the Guardian that people's fates were told by the stars. I snarled at the twinkling lights high in the dark night sky. _"I hate them. Deciding everyone's fates and causing others to be sad. What 'great' things they are." _I turned over so I didn't have to look at them. I blew softly into the grass and watched the flower petals flow into the endless sky. I laughed. "Wish I was like that." I mumbled.

After a while, I stood up and ran back to the part of the forest where I usually lived. It wasn't home sweet home, but I guess that it'll do. Since the entire forest was the places I was written to go, I was able to go to the little girl's home. Well, not exactly. The only part I could go up to is the end of the forest, which is right in front of the girl's house. Every night, I would watch her and her mother laugh and have fun. I've always wished I could step out ever since I met her. But if it's not written, I can't do it. I am still the wolf that was known for killing two people.

Suddenly, the girl opened her bedroom window. I quickly ducked behind some bushes and peeked out through the tiny gaps. She was smiling her usual energetic smile and was humming that same song I heard everyday. Her blonde hair was flying in the soft wind and her eyes were much more beautiful in the moonlight. _Thump thump thump. _Who cares? I'm enjoying my life right now. I smiled too, but it wasn't as nice as her's. My smile was crooked and it seemed cruel. I always show my teeth whenever I smile. That's why I tend to keep it hidden.

The girl held up a rose that she probably had picked in the flower field. The petal flew into the wind and most of them landed on me. I managed to brush them off without causing a sound, but then, a rose petal landed right on my nose. _"Shit. Pollen. If I get to close to it, I-" _But my thoughts were interrupted by my sneeze. I quickly covered my mouth but it was too late.

Her head jerked up and she looked around. "Hello?" she shouted into the wind. "Is someone out there?" I slowly crept away, but then I tripped and fell down hard on my stomach. I groaned because the pain of the stomach slicing was still there. She jumped out of her window and ran towards me. _"No. This is bad. If she sees me, she'll freak and get that hunter again." _

She pushed away the bushes and just stared at me. Seeing her up close without her hood made her much more beautiful that I couldn't help but stare. She stared back too. Our blue eyes gazed at each other until a sudden gunshot sounded. I gasped and she flinched. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the hunter to kill me. Footsteps were getting closer and closer, and then suddenly, a huge figure appeared in front of us.

* * *

**A.N. This is my second Vocaloid fan fic! I've been wanting to write this story for a month and I've finally had time to start it. Please review for me so I can see what you think. And also so that I can consider writing the second chapter or not. Thank you!**


	2. Little Red Riding Hood's Story

**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 2: Little Red Riding Hood's Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids at all.**

* * *

**A.N. Finally I got the second chapter out! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood's POV

After finishing all my chores, I woke mom up from her sleep. She was happy and glad that I had done all the work. She was getting sick like grandma these days and I wanted her to get healthy quickly so I did everything I could. I made her breakfast, did all the housework, and made sure everything will be all right. I helped her out of bed and we both walked into the living room. She quietly ate her breakfast as I gazed out the window.

It was still dawn at this time. I had to wake up extremely early for to do the chores. "Hey Little Red." my mother said suddenly. I jumped up a bit, surprised by the sudden call. I turned around and smiled at her.

"What is it Miku?" I asked. "Miku" was the real name of the girl that played my mom in my story. But we usually call each other our real names when we're not playing the story. My real name was "Rin". Just "Rin". When I woke up, well as the characters in stories call it "born", the only thing I knew was that my true name was Rin and I played the character Little Red Riding Hood.

"You will be fine right? You have been killed many times already..." I shook my head to calm her worried face.

"I don't die in the story. I just get gobbled up. But recently, the wolf has this potion with him. I wonder where he got it from. Anyways, it's a shrinking potion that shrinks me down every time so grandma and I are both fine." I said. But Miku's expression didn't change at all.

"Why are you talking about the wolf all of a sudden? He doesn't seem like a good person to be near. Luckily, our home is off limits for him." she said. I stiffened. _"Why was I talking about the wolf?" _I shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably just more proof to show you that I'm safe I guess..." I mumbled. The time was now 7:59. I hurriedly ran to the kitchen and grabbed the same old basket as always. I walked in front of Miku and said, "It's almost time." She nodded and stood up.

When the time became 8, she patted my head and smiled. "Okay dear. You must bring these sweets and treats to your grandmother. She has been sick lately and I want you to bring these to her so she'll get healthy faster. Understood?" she asked, giving me a motherly look. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes mom!" I ran out the door after my response. But mother had a warning for me.

"Don't forget to never talk to strangers!" she shouted at my back. I nodded but my character didn't listen. That character that I was born to act was a very demeaning and stupid person. She disobeys her mother and end up getting eaten by the wolf. But there was a good thing in this story. She fell in love with the hunter that had saved her and her grandmother and they end up married. Isn't the best but better than the rest.

I finally spotted the wolf at the other side of the road. I inhaled and exhaled, slowing down my beating heart. I gave him a fake smile that I hated the most about this character. She always smiles, it pains. I don't want to be her. It's so frustrating being this person that I'm not.

I collided into the wolf and apologized. Then we continued to live our life as characters in the story. Same routine, same life. It hasn't changed and it never will.

Although I've never really thought about it until now, I wonder what was the wolf's real name was. _If _he had a real name, that is.

Walking down the road to the flower field, I felt a strange feeling someone was following me. I looked around but all I saw were woodland animals. The flower field must be my favorite place in the story. It's always so beautiful and I like being there. I knelt down and picked a few roses, being careful to not prick my finger. The smell was so nice and sweet. Too bad I had to leave soon. That wolf probably already have went to grandma's.

Suddenly, I heard a sound behind me. I quickly turned around but there was nothing. _"Probably just a bunny." _I sighed at my idiocy and walked around the field. _"I wish I had a different life." _Running, I took off to grandma's.

"_What is life?" _I would always wonder to myself. _"I don't understand it at all." _That part is very true. When I was young, I used to think that this was my life. The life I'll be living for forever. But I soon understood that it was all a lie. I have lots of potential that I can use in a different life. The life I could never get because of my cruel fate. _"Fate." _That is also what keeps me back. _"But from what?" _I laughed at own pity. I didn't even have a goal in life. If only I could experience a world other than this, I would truly be happy. _"Well, I'm probably the only one who thinks about this."_

* * *

The door was right in front of me. Strangely, my vision was blurry. I gasped and quickly wiped my eyes. _"I was crying?" _I laughed again. _"Sure I was." _I pushed open the door and walked in. Everything happened just how the story was written. I questioned the wolf, then I got eaten, and afterwards, a hunter comes to save the day. I blushed to myself. I had liked the hunter ever since the first time I was born into this story. He was always so kind to me, and he was very handsome too. Those perfect blue eyes and shockingly wonderful blue hair; I just want it all.

I heard a chuckle beside me. I turned to face my grandmother. We were currently trapped in the wolf's belly, shrunken. My grandmother wasn't really an old lady. She just played as one. She's actually a really beautiful woman at a young age. Possibly younger than the hunter. Her real name was Luka, but as i said, we weren't allowed to speak about it in the story. "What were you thinking about just then?" she asked. I turned away from her.

"It's nothing." I mumbled. She giggled.

"Liar. I saw that blush. Thinking about that hunter again?" I blushed even harder, but I shook my head. The hunter's real name happened to be Kaito. I only called him that sometimes because I was a bit shy about it.

"No! I was just wondering if...if..." I had nothing. She laughed at my red face.

"It's fine. It's not your fault he's dreamy." she said. For some reason, I became angry.

"Are you competing against me?" I asked. She gave me a sly look.

"It's possible." she said as she flung her pink hair into the air. I scowled. But suddenly, I came up with the best comeback.

"But you can't. In this story, you aren't with Kaito. I am." I said proudly. I waited for her shocked face but instead, she chuckled. I was baffled.

"Oh dear. Looks like you have forgotten that at _night, _I have all the freedom I want. To do _anything. _And since the hunter lives nearby this very house... Well..." she said with a devious voice. I stood up and stomped my foot hard.

"Shut up! You can't do that! I love him and that's why I have to be with him." I shouted at the top of my lungs. Luka stared at me. I was about to apologize for my behavior but then a ray of light shone through a gap through the wolf's belly. Kaito has come. _Thump. _I gasped. _"My heartbeat quickened." _The potion that the wolf used on us wore off and we were back to our own size, and crawled out of his stomach. Kaito helped me out, then Luka. She smirked at me and I grunted back. I looked up at him and accidentally, our gaze met. I blushed deep red and averted my eyes. Luka laughed at me. I turned away from her and thanked him.

As said so in the story, the girl falls in love with the hunter and they get married later on. _"But that's a little too much!" _I shouted in my mind while speaking to him. Later, the scene suddenly changes into a church. When I first started to be in the story, it scared me a little. But as I played the story over and over again, I learned to get used to it. Instead of my regular red hood, I now wore a shining white wedding dress, complete with the veil covering my face. Kaito too, had changed immensely. He was now in a black suit, in my view, amazingly handsome. I couldn't stop staring at him, until the wedding bells rang. That was the signal that the two people were finally married. And also telling us that the story was over. I sighed and collapsed on the floor.

"This role is too hard..." I complained. Kaito laughed and sat down next to me. We were now back in our regular clothes since the story was over. He gave me a smile and my heart thumped louder than the other times. And that's when I finally noticed that this was the first time we actually sat together. _Alone. _I started to sweat and also fidget around.

"But you should be glad." he suddenly said. I jumped a little at his sudden words, but then calmed down. _"It's okay. Just need to get through this talk. Aren't you used to this already?"_

"Why should I be glad? It's frustrating and very annoying in many ways." I whined. He chuckled. I blushed even more red.

"Well, to put it simply," he started. "Everyone admires you and you are very well known. You should be glad about that." I buried my face between my knees. _"This is bad. Really bad. My heart is thumping like crazy!" _

I quickly jumped to my feet and with a red face, I stammered, "U-Uh... I g-gotta he-head home n-now. Miku's pr-probably w-waiting for m-me." And then, I ran away as fast as I could.

When I finally reached home, I opened the door quietly, hoping to secretly head to my room. But luck wasn't on my side. Miku appeared in front of me with a big smile. I was about to make a run for it, but she caught my shoulders. "Ah, ah, ah!" she said. "You must tell me about this Kaito you love so much." She pulled me over to the couch and sat me down. I placed my basket down on the table. With a serious face, she looked me right in the eye. I sighed.

"Can't be helped." I started to explain everything about him and how we talked alone and personally for the first time. When she heard this, she giggled like a child.

"That's so cute! You're so lucky that you have someone to love in this story. For I am just..." her face fell as she looked down with sad eyes. I smiled and held her hands in my own.

"You might not have a love here, but trust me, one day, you will find him." I said. She looked at me, and that's how I saw how sad she really was.

"How can you be so sure?" she looked around the room. "We can never escape this world. Because this is our life. Forever." she said in a depressed tone. I closed my eyes.

"You might be right Miku. But you have to believe. One day, we will get out of this story, and into another world. Where we will find a good life," I reopened my eyes, now glinting in the light because of my tears. "Because, because, I know we can..." I burst into tears and cried loudly. Miku patted my head and cried a little too. _"There's no way. We can never escape from our fate. Once we were chosen to be what we are now, it's already done. No other way out. This life, is pure Hell." _

After a while, my crying subsided. But I was still trickling a few tears onto the window sill. I hastily wiped them away and exhaled a long breath. I walked towards my bed and pulled my basket towards me. I opened it and took out a rose that I had previously picked in the flower garden. Sniffing it, I closed my eyes and thought deeply. _"Though we might never escape from this place, we still must make the most of it." _I walked back towards the window and let the rose dangle on my fingertips. The steady blow of the wind caused some rose petals to fall off and fly free. I smiled bitterly. _"Lucky." _

Suddenly, I heard a sneeze. I snapped my eyes wide open and looked around. "Hello?" I asked. "Is someone out there?" Silence. I was about to forget about the sound, but I suddenly heard a grunt. _"No, I'm sure someone's out there." _I jumped out my window and walked towards where I heard the sound: the bushes. I hesitated, wondering if it was some pervert who'd come to stalk me, but then I realized that there was no such character in this story. _"Is there? Could Kaito be one?" _

Taking a deep breath, I pushed away the two bushes that separated me from the stalker. Unblinking, I stared at the person. It was the wolf. _"The wolf? What? What?!" _But then, I heard footsteps walking towards us. I gasped and clutched the hem of my skirt tightly. _"Who is it?" _

Kaito appeared in front of us before I could ask. I exhaled, letting all my worries out. Well, not all. "Eh? Kaito? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He eyed the wolf who was lying on the grass in front of his feet.

"Ah, I had a feeling that you were gonna come here." Kaito said while kneeling down so he and the wolf were face to face. My eyes might be off, because I thought I saw the wolf flinch. Kaito. Motioned him to go away and he ran. When he was in a far off distance from us, I asked out loud, "What was that about?" I glanced at Kaito, hoping for an answer, but I was terrified at his expression. He was glaring at where the wolf disappeared to. He noticed me staring and quickly turned it into a smile. But there was no mistake. Something was off about Kaito.

"You shouldn't worry about it Rin. I'm sure he was just passing by..." But he didn't sound so sure himself.

"So, what are you doing here?" I repeated my question. He smiled and looked at my house.

"I just thought that you might need company." he said cheerfully. I stood there, dumbfounded. And then I had a sudden realization of what he possibly meant. _"EH?! HE WANTS TO COME OVER TO MY HOUSE?! AT NIGHT?!" _I turned around so he couldn't see my extremely red face. Slapping my cheeks to calm myself down might've caused attention because he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I said a little overly enthusiastic. He laughed at me. I sweat dropped. _"You're hopeless. Hopeless..." _

We walked into my house and i offered him a seat on the couch. He thanked me and I went to get Miku, who was probably up late making crafts. As I stepped into the hall towards her room, I heard a soft hum. I peered in from the open door space and saw her weaving a flower bracelet. The song was the song that she always hummed to me ever since I was "born" into this story. I never knew what the song was or how she knew it but I knew that she treasured that song very much. I haven't asked her about yet and I think that this is the time.

Her humming stopped abruptly when I knocked softly on the door. She smiled and motioned me to come in. I walked in and sat down on her bed beside her. I watched her in silence, trying to find the right words. "Um." I started. She placed the bracelet down and looked over at me.

"Yes Rin?" she asked.

"Er... Kaito's here." I finished with a beet red face. She laughed.

"Well, isn't that great!" she said. I nodded.

"And...I have a question for you." She chuckled.

"Come on, just tell me. If you're gonna ask if you should do anything tonight with him, well..." I stared at her with a red face.

"NO! I was going to ask you something else!" I said nervously. Laughing, she nodded for me to go on. I tapped my finger on my knee, trying to find the words to say. "Can you tell me what's the song you always hum?" When I asked her this, she stopped and froze.I winced. "Delicate subject?" She quickly shook her head.

"No, no. It's just that, I wasn't sure how to answer your question. I-I'd never thought that you'd ask me now..." she said with the same sad eyes I saw when I returned home. I shrugged.

"It's not really-I don't need to know. It's just a random question." I said, followed by a nervous chuckle. Miku wiped her eyes. _"She was crying? Okay, now I'm _really _curious." _

"But I will tell you soon. Just wait a little longer." she said. I nodded and got up to head back to the living room. When I returned, I saw Kaito looking outside the window.

"Kaito?" I said. That startled him because he flinched a bit.

"Ah! Rin! You're back!" he said. I walked next to him and looked outside too. I examined the scenery but there was nothing really eye catching.

"What were you looking at?" I asked. He laughed.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of something." he said with soft eyes. My face fell. _"Something, or someone?" _I nodded so he couldn't see how sad I was. "Well," he walked to the door. "My checking is done. You guys are safe and there's nothing willing to hurt you." he said. I waved goodbye and started to walk to my room, but Kaito suddenly said, "But..."

"But what?" I asked him. His once warm eyes were now like cold ice. He looked at me with those terrifying eyes.

"Just don't go near that wolf. I sense he means trouble. Lots." And then, he left without a "goodbye". Stunned, I stood there for a while. _"Why? What's wrong with the wolf? Sure he's a wolf but...is he a wolf on the inside? And those eyes... What happened to you Kaito?" _

"Rin." The sudden call made me jump. I turned and saw Miku standing behind me.

"Oh, hey." I said flatly. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Guy troubles?" she asked. I shrugged and twirled a strand of my blonde hair.

"Maybe." She smiled kindly.

"Get some sleep, maybe it'll clear your mind." she said while taking hold of my hand. Then she led me all the way to my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I sat down on my bed and hugged my knees against my body. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What is wrong with everyone right now?" That question lingered on my mind as I laid my head down on my pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for posting the second chapter **_**so **_**late. It is pretty long and I was busy on other fanfics so this took some time. But I hope you won't be that mad in your reviews. And thank you for reading this!**


	3. The Magic Apple

**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter ****3****: ****The Magic Apple**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids at all.**

* * *

Wolf's POV

"_That damn hunter._ _I hate him.__"_I furiously kicked a rock that lay on the ground.

"Ow!" shouted a voice from where the rock landed. I walked near the sound and sighed when I saw who it was.

"Why are you following me?" I asked the Guardian. He turned around rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"I'm not following you." he said. I shook my head.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked. He picked up a rabbit that I didn't notice until now.

"This little fella got hurt so I came to help!" he said while putting it back on the ground. The rabbit hopped away. The Guardian looked at me. I inched away from him. He followed me.

"You're really creeping me out." I said afterwards.

"Hmm..." was all he said. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at him. He smiled at me.

"You got lady issues there?" he asked. I growled at him.

"NO." I said. He shook his head.

"Your mind says the exact opposite." he said while floating closer to me. I pushed him away.

"So what? It's not like you can help me." He grinned.

"Help? I can do that. But..." he said. I cocked my head.

"What?" I asked. He sweat dropped.

"I _can _help you but it's not the best idea..." he said doubtfully. Crossing my arms, I nodded for him to go on. "Well, there's this other unknown character in this story..." he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Who is it?" I said curiously. He laughed nervously.

"It's um...a witch." After what seemed like a long silence, I yelled at him.

"You made me get interested and then you make up some lie?!" I shouted angrily. The Guardian crawled away from me.

"But I'm telling the truth!" he whined. "There is a witch out there that can help you out!" I sighed and sat down next to him.

"So, if this witch were real, why haven't I've seen her around?" I asked him.

"That's because she's like me. A secret character. No one knows them and they don't want to be found out anyway so they're happy in both ways. But this witch, I've seen her out at midnight, gathering things in the woods. She can only do that because of the time. Well, that's what I assume. Or she's just staying in character and being a creepy witch..." he said while thinking deeply. Shaking my head in disappointment, I stood up.

"If what you say is true, then lead me to that witch." I said. He immediately cheered up and floated around in circles.

"Follow me!" he said in a happy voice. I sweat dropped and trudged behind him.

* * *

"You are a pitiful thing." I said as my eyebrow twitched at the sight of a worn down cabin with puffs of gray smoke coming out of its chimney. He sweat dropped and let out a nervous laugh.

"I didn't say she was living in a decent place..." I walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"Hello?" I called out. No response. I leaned my ear close to the door and waited for any sound of movement. Also nothing. I turned around and glared at the Guardian. "I hate you." Suddenly, there was a cheer of excitement from the other side of the door.

A female voice called out, "Oh, so you hate that useless idiot too?! Well, why didn't ya say so? Come on in!" The door swung open, revealing proof that it was a witches home. Ingredients, pots, vials, disgusting objects, and so much more. I stepped in, compelled by what I saw.

I heard a chuckle and looked over at the right side corner of the room. A woman with short brown hair and playful red eyes. She was dressed in a typical witch outfit but instead of a broom, she held a sake bottle. She saw me looking at it and brandished it in the air. "Surprising huh? Meeting a witch so suddenly and all that," She peered over at the Guardian and smirked. "It looks like someones back." she said. The Guardian backed away and hid behind me.

"Don't ever let that witch get near me. Especially when she's drunk. Which is every single second of the day!" he said. The witch shook her head.

"Nah, I'm pretty sober now. And hey lil' wolf, call me Meiko," she said. I nodded. There was a period of silence before she shouted, "Well, aren't ya gonna tell me your name?" At first, I was stunned, but then I snapped back into my senses.

"Um..." I said nervously. "I'm fine with you calling me the wolf." Without warning, she picked up a nearby sake bottle and threw it straight at my head. I dodged right in time.

The Guardian walked next to me and said, "_That__'__s _why I told me to keep me away from her. She throws sake bottles." he said. I paced away from her, but she appeared by my side in a puff of smoke. Before, I could run, she grabbed me tightly.

"You... Why are you so ashamed of your name?" she asked. I gave her a confused look. She flicked me in the forehead and pulled my ear. "You wouldn't tell me your name and insisted that I call you by your character's name. Isn't it obvious that you dislike your name?" I looked down at my feet and shook my head.

"No, I'm alright with my name. It's just that... No one ever asked me about my name... Not even the Guardian." I said. Meiko nodded slowly. Then she narrowed her eyes at the Guardian.

"I see... But I'm asking you now so tell me. And this guy," she swung her arm around the Guardian's shoulder. He was shocked at first, but then disgust took over. While he was trying to pry her away from him, she said, "You call him by his character name? No, no, no. My rules are that you must call each other by their real names. That way, we won't forget our true selves and it makes much more sense, don't ya think?" She squeezed the Guardian's nose and he cried. "This idiot's name is Gakupo. Remember that cuz if ya don't, I'm gonna get pissed." And at last, she finally let go of him.

Dragging his body slowly towards me, he said in a raspy voice, "Help me. The smell of sake and old lady is on me... Save me..." Then, he passed out. Meiko was clearly mad at him.

"So, your name?" she asked me, the sake bottle hovering next to her. I gulped and cleared my throat.

"It's Len." I said. The bottle disappeared and she gave me a grin.

" Len! That's a nice name! I wonder why you didn't want to tell me in the first place..." She narrowed her eyes at me and wondered. I laughed nervously and backed away. "We have to get back to the reason why you came correct?" she asked. Remembering just now also, I nodded.

She walked around the room, looking through bottles and objects. "So what was it again?" she asked.

"Um... I haven't even told you yet." I said uncertainly. Embarrassed at her own mistake, she laughed softly.

"My bad," she apologized. She sat down on her couch and motioned me to sit next to her. I hesitated, remembering what type of person she is and what she can do. But when she gave me a stern look, I quickly power walked and sat next to her. "So, tell me what ya need. Meiko's gonna help!"

For the last fast minutes, I spoke about my problem with love. How I really like her, how pretty she is, and the largest problem of all, how I have a rival. Meiko nodded and had a serious expression the entire time. When I had finally completed my problem, she crossed her arms and thought deeply. "I would give you a love potion but don't you think that's a bit cliché?" she asked with a wink. I nodded, unsure what I should answer. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and stood up. I watched her in awe as she unlocked a chained cabinet. When she opened it, I became more amazed than I've ever been. Inside was the most amazing and beautiful magical items that I've ever seen. There were glowing specks of lights, a sleeping fairy in a bottle, a floating gold star, and I've also noticed a plain red apple.

After scanning the cabinet's inventory, she picked up the apple. I sweat dropped. "You're hungry all of a sudden?" I asked. She twitched her eyebrow and whacked me with a sake bottle that appeared out of nowhere. She tossed me the apple and I caught it in my furry and sharp clawed hands. She walked next to me and pointed at the apple.

"That's not any ordinary apple. It's a magic apple." she said with pride. I was stunned. _"__This is how a magic apple looks like?__"_I'd just thought be more, well...enchanting.

"How does it work then?" I asked her as I lifted the apple up to the dim light of the room.

"It's a wish granting magic apple. It was from my wish granting cabinet over there," She gestured her chin over at the unlocked cabinet she just opened. _"__So that__'__s why it was so beautiful. Wish granting items do tend to be pretty. Wait, why was there a fairy?__"_Before I could ask her, she continued speaking, "There are many types of wish granting items. Some take the form of an ordinary looking object, like that apple. And some are majestic and wonderful. There are use limits to them to. Some can be used only once. Some a few until the magic or whatever it uses to grant wishes, runs out. And some lasts forever. Which is probably an impossible thing. Wishes _are _very dangerous and having someone grant your wishes every second is just boring yeah?" she informed me. I glanced at the apple again. _"__Magic is so mysterious.__"_The apple was removed from my hands to her's by a wave of her hand. She looked at it also. "Although, this apple is very different. All wishes are granted, no matter how horrible, stupid, or dangerous i t could be right?" I nodded. It was true that wish granters just grants wishes, not caring of the outcome. "But this apple only grants wishes that are worthy. And of a strong willed person," She threw the apple back to me and asked, "Len, what is your wish?"

I froze. Meiko had said that the apple only granted wishes that were worthy and from a strong willed person. But my wish was selfish and I was so weak that I couldn't even tell Meiko my own name. And I was ashamed of it. Nervously, I asked, "Um... Can I use another item?" I asked. She shook her head.

"The other items aren't really fit for this situation. The apple may only be used a few times, but it helps you think before you wish. Since it's you, I knew that the apple was just right." she said. I sighed and stared intensely at the apple. _"__Come on! Focus!__"_But inside of my chest, I felt it tightening. _"__Am I really able to make that wish? But look at me! I__'__m nothing! I can__'__t do anything without my friends help. And also, why should I even care? The girl doesn__'__t even need me. If she__'__s happy with who she__'__s with, maybe I should just forget it.__"_

Suddenly, the apple started to shine. _"__Is it granting my wish?!__"_I dropped it and backed away. Before I knew it, a transparent figure appeared out of it. I gasped. _"__It looks just like me!__"_I took a peek at Meiko and she too, was shocked at this sight. When the glowing dimmed just a bit, the figure opened its eyes. When its saw me, It glared and flew over. With a cold voice, It asked, "Are you Len? The person that wanted to use me to grant your wish?"Without thinking, I nodded. It backed away from me and instead, flew to the ceiling. "You, you have a weak heart. The doubts, worries, and sadness are all trapped inside you. You are indeed not worthy of a wish granting."

Finally finding my voice, I asked, "Why do look like me? And what are you?" It darted in the air for a while, then responded.

"I am the core of the apple. The magical apple has a core that causes the apple to be magical and the have ability to grant wishes. But whenever a wish or person isn't to my liking, I appear by the form of the person. Showing them how they look like from the inside. Transparent and weak," It said. My words were choked up in my throat. _"__Transparent...and weak?__"_It nodded, able to hear my thoughts. It flew right in front of me so we were facing each other. "Until you have become the person I find to my liking, the magic apple is unusable by you. And also," The room started to glow again and then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. When the light dimmed again, I saw a shining seal on my chest, right above my heart. _"__What?__"_My mouth was gaping at it. "I have put a seal on you. It will cause pain all over your body if you ever think of those things ever again. But the pain will be extremely painful. If you get hurt by it too many times, it would cause eternal death. And even you story characters can't avoid it." I looked at Meiko and she gaped at It.

"How do I get it off?!" I shouted. It closed and reopened its eyes, as if it were processing what I said.

"The only way you can get it off is being able to make a wish on the apple again. Which means you must overcome those bad feelings in your heart. Once the seal senses that, you'll be free from it. Meanwhile," Suddenly, It flew inside of me. "I will be living in you." I ran to Meiko and shook her hard.

"Get me out of this!" I shouted. She shook her head.

"There is no way I can stop this. Potions yes, but it's a magical object. I can't do anything about it. Especially since it something related to a soul. That's a big magic 'no-no'." she said. I groaned and collapsed to my knees. Just then. Gakupo woke up.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

* * *

"So you now have that...'thing' inside of you?" Gakupo asked me when we were walking home.

"_Don__'__t you dare call me a __'__thing__'__! It__'__s very insulting!__"_It shouted in my mind. I winced and nodded at Gakupo.

"But could you please stop calling it 'thing'? When it gets mad, I feel the pain! Luckily it's not from the seal..." I sais hopefully. But Gakupo shook his head.

"Seal or not, you are in trouble either way. What were you thinking about, making that 'th-', I mean It soo mad it had to do all this?" he asked. I looked away. It was too shameful to tell him. If I did, he'd surely look down on me. But, I guess he already does so-

"ARRRGH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I fell down and panted intensely for air. Gakupo quickly bent down next to me and kept on asking what was wrong.

"_I warned you to not have bad thoughts. Since you__'__ve felt the pain once, you__'__ll try not to do it again will you?__"_It asked. Before I could answer it, I blacked out.

* * *

Meiko's POV

"That guy is sure interesting." I said as I watched the two boys walking back. The creatures beside her agreed.

"I too, sense something strange yet wonderful in him." said a bird. A bunny hopped up on the window sill.

"I think so too!" it shouted. I smiled at them.

"Yeah. Maybe he's the 'key' we've been searching for all along." The bird flew on my shoulder and perched atop of it. The bunny hopped next to the window and its tiny pink nose twitched slightly.

* * *

**A.N. Thank you for reading this chapter! It took some time, but I finally got it posted up. Also thanks to those who have read the story up until now. If you have favorite, followed, and alerted this story, I also thank you! Please review before this chapter before you leave this page! **


	4. As Len

**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 4: As Len**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids at all.**

**A.N. Sorry for not updating early. Laziness has gotten to me. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rin's POV

Birds chirped lively in the tree that could be seen right outside my bedroom window. One flew down and landed on my window sill. I watched it with drooped eyes as it made its way towards me. It chirped once, then twice, and then it flew away. I straightened my position and walked outside of my bedroom. _"Everyday is so quiet and peaceful." _I eyed the clock on the wall. It said 7: 50. _"It's boring." _I spotted Miku still inside her room, doodling pictures of meaningless shapes on her wall. I laughed to myself. The Story will probably erase that thing in a weeks time anyways. What's the point? I sighed and walked past her door.

I made my way into the living room and plopped down onto the soft cushion couch. I wish life had more meaning to it. I reached in between the seat cushions and pulled out a book of stories. This was where I stored the book, guessing Miku didn't even bother to check. I flipped it to the page of a story called 'Cinderella'. She was a beautiful girl in a shining dress. And the most special part of her were the glass slippers she wore. I've always wanted to be a princess. Because all the princesses in fairy tales have a dashing prince that saves them and captures their heart in some way like that. I wish that was me. With sad eyes, I turned to the page where my story was. 'Little Red Riding Hood' was not special at all. It teaches us a stupid lesson. 'Don't talk to strangers.' That's incredibly dumb and unworthy in life. I inserted the book back in between the couch cushions as Miku walked out of her room.

"Hey Rin." she greeted.

I smiled and said, "Hi Miku." I looked at the clock again. 7:58 was shown. Oh well, time for another day of 'fun'. I quickly dressed in my red hood and grabbed the basket, and stood in front of Miku, just as the clock stroke 8:00. With a fake smile, I listened to Miku as she repeated the same lines again.

""Okay dear. You must bring these sweets and treats to your grandmother. She has been sick lately..."

* * *

Len's POV

I grunted as I awoke the next day. I looked around at my surroundings and realized that I'm back at the place I called my 'home'. Gakupo must've brought me here when I blacked out. Because of that stupid 'thing'.

"_Hey!" _I jumped slightly to the sudden voice in my head.

"Wait, you're real?! I thought you were a dream!" I said in disbelief. I heard It scoff.

"_It wasn't a dream at all. I'm still here, and you still have that seal on your chest."_ Remembering the seal, I lifted my shirt and saw it right there above my heart. I sighed and stood up, wincing every time a bone cracked for being so stiff for so long.

"So what now?" I asked It. It laughed at me.

"_Aren't you in a story, boy? Don't you have to start the story very soon?" _It was right. I looked up at the sun and guessed it was near 8 o' clock since the sun was starting to get brighter.

"Well, let's just get started." I walked to my usual position and waited for the girl to show up.

But once she did, I froze, just like everyday. It felt me freeze and started to get mad. _"Dude! Man up! You must speak to her! From looking through your emotions for her, I can tell you're totally in love with her! Listen to this: if you don't act now, you may never get another chance again!" _I gulped once the last words escaped from It's mouth.

Mumbling, I said, "But even If I do make the first move, this isn't a good time! We're right now playing the story and we must do as the story says!" It snorted at me.

"_There is no way I'm gonna listen to that crap! Here, let me take over." _

"Wait, what-" Before I had finished my question, my entire vision went blank.

* * *

Normal POV

It had taken over Len's body, simple as that. Since It was part of his body, mind, and soul, it was easy for him to also take over his consciousness too. It smiled and looked back at Rin. Suddenly, to Rin's surprise, he hooked his arm around Len's. She gave a gasp of shock as he grinned and led her away. Finally understanding what was happening, she pushed herself away from Len. "what are you doing? This is disobeying the laws of the Story!" she scolded. It smirked.

"It's alright. Who cares anyway? That story will discover mistakes and error in a week time," He held Rin's hand. "Until then, let's have some fun." Before Rin could object, he dragged her away, breaking the number one law of the Story.

They ran all the way until the flower field looking up into the sky. Rin shook free of It's grip and backed away from him. "What the heck is up with you? You first start flirting with me, then you break the most important law of the Story! And then, I'll be erased from this story forever and will be replaced just like that! I can't let that happen! I value my life!" It snorted at her statement.

"Life? What life? This," He motioned at the land around him. "Isn't life! This is just a place for us 'people'. We just live this boring 'life' of ours over and over and over. And it will continue for as long as this story is known. And last time I checked, stories such as these will go on forever and forever." Rin stared at It once he had finished. She was stunned that the wolf would even say anything like that, let alone _think _about it.

Stammering, she said, "W-Well, this, as you said, 'life' of ours might not be the best, but this is the only life we have. What other choice do we have?" She smiled and crossed her arms, extremely sure that It can't have a comeback. But she thought wrong.

"So do you want a new life?" Rin froze, playing those words over and over again in her head. What had he said? Did she hear correctly?

"Um... What did you say?" she asked to be sure. It sighed.

"I said: 'So do you want a new life'?" Rin gulped and wiped away the seat forming on her face. The wolf was dead serious. But then, she thought it would be impossible to live another life. And that's when she suddenly started laughing like crazy.

"Oh nice joke!" she said between her laughs. "I really needed a laugh right now." She even started to kneel down and thumped her fists on the grass. It stared at her as she enjoyed her laugh. After a few minutes, Rin's laughter dialed down. But she would still give a chuckle now and then.

Guessing she was done, It started to say, "I'm not lying at all. I can find a way for you to escape from here. That is, if you want." It waited for her response. But judging on what she did a few minutes earlier, she would probably just laugh again. But Rin didn't. She didn't even snort. It was obvious that she had taken interest in what he said.

"H-How...?" she asked in a tiny whisper. It smiled and crossed his arms with pride.

"No questions needed. If you'll follow me, then I'll teach you how." he said as he stretched out his hand. Rin looked at his hand, and back at his face. It was the first time that she ever noticed how handsome the wolf looked. For a second, she had the desire to reach out her hand, and touch his soft face, and smooth hair, and just star into those luscious blue eyes... Wait, what was she thinking?! Swallowing the lump in her throat, she extended her hand and grasped the wolf's hand. He gave her a smile that made he heart thump and then led her away.

As those two walked away hand in hand, a blue haired figure watched from behind a couple of bushes, with a mad frown on his face.

* * *

Meiko's POV

I finished another large bottle of sake just as Gakupo walked into my cabin. He took one glance at my drunk form and sweat dropped. "Seriously?" he asked. "You are still drinking even though Len out there is in big trouble?"

I put down the sake bottle and while slurring my words, I said, "Dooooon't worrrrryyyy. Heeee'sss gonnaaaaaaa beeeee fiiiiiiiiiine..." I threw my head back and half closed my eyes. Gakupo gave me a confused look.

"How is getting a mysterious thing go inside your body _and _having a seal that may shorten your lifespan good?" Gakupo shouted. With a lazy sigh, I shifted in my seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Juuuuuuuust truuuuuust meeeeee," I slurred. "Leeeeeeeen'ssssss nooooooooot whaaaaaaaaat yooooooooooooou thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink." Gakupo gave me another strange look. Just then, he looked like he was about to ask me a question, but I had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**A.N. Thank you for reading this chapter until the end. I know I haven't updated for long but I finally have time now so "Yay!". Again, thanks so much for staying with me until now. Please review this chapter so I can know what you think. And if you have any questions, ask them and I'll try to answer them as soon as possible.**


	5. Len's Feelings

**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 5: Len's Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids**** at all****.**

* * *

**A.N. So sorry! You must be so mad at me! But I tried to make this good for you guys so enjoy this chapter please!**

* * *

"Miku!"

A turquoise haired girl tossed and turned in her bed, trying to catch up with her sleep. She mumbled as the pounding on her front door got louder and louder.

When she finally had enough of the annoyance, she awoke with a deadly glare on her weary eyes and sat up on her bed. Shuffling towards the door, she grumbled some vulgar words.

Slamming the door open, she shouted, "What the heck do you want?! Someone really wants to sleep you know!"

The pink haired woman in front of her was startled, but recovered quickly. "Miku, wake up! Did you not notice Rin is gone?!"

This had made the turquoise girl snap her eyes wide open. "What?! How could she be gone?!" Luka, the pink haired woman, shook her head with worry.

"I don't know how but when the time had gotten late and the wolf didn't arrive, nor did Rin, I started to get worried. So I decided to search around the area, but they were both no where to be found! My last shred of hope just dispelled once I knew she wasn't at home either. What are we going to do?" Luka asked with a shaking voice.

Miku's eyes were as wide as saucers, wishing what she just heard was a bizarre dream. After giving herself a pinch, she realized that it was not. "I..." her voice shook. "I don't know..." With shaking knees, she collapsed on the ground and covered her tear stained face.

Luka's eyes fell towards the ground and cried softly, letting drops of tears fall down her pink cheeks.

* * *

Rin's POV

"Eh?! Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Shouting was no use, he just wouldn't listen to my words. He would just continue running down a path, determined on reaching his destination. Well I wasn't. Trying to stop running deeper into the green woods, I tried digging my toes into the dirt. It didn't work at all, but I managed to accomplish a sidewards glance from him.

Not really what I wanted, but it's a progress.

What is wrong with this guy? Thinking these words over and over just made me more enraged. First, he tries flirting with me, and then he grabs my wrist and kidnaps me. All my feelings of pity for him was now gone. Miku was-

Miku.

Oh no. Miku would be so worried if she found out I was gone! She would have a break down, then go all insane trying to find me! I can't let that happen. She might damage herself. And since she's originally weak... No. I need to turn back, _now_.

"HEY!" I shouted in the loudest voice I could manage. That's when he finally stopped.

But I was still running so my face smashed onto his back.

Hard.

"Ow..." I moaned as I rubbed my sore face. When I looked sidewards at him, I saw that he was just staring at me! What kind of man just watches a girl get hurt?

No, going back further, what kind of man _kidnaps_ a girl.

A maniac. That's the kind of man. He's definitely a maniac.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. "We need to get back on track with the story, if not, the Story* will punish us!"

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand. My heart jolted at the sudden warmth. As my face started to redden, he smiled.

"That's because, I like you."

Okay, I am probably imagining things, well if I were, this is some crazy imagination, but did he just say he... _liked_ me?!

Gaping at his words, I had to stare at him. Was he serious? If he is, why me? I'm not anything near pretty. What is he trying to do to me?

Looking into his azure eyes, I suddenly felt calm. His eyes looked so soft and innocent, I just wanted to look into them for eternity.

BUT HIS EYES ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM.

Snapping out of my daydream, I jumped backwards, freeing from his grasp. "Did you think that you can trick me so easily?" I asked him. "Like I would fall for that!"

But when I tried to turn around, he grabbed me and spun me back around, positioning his face close to mines. I somehow felt that warm feeling once more.

When I looked at his eyes again, they seemed so dead serious. "It's the truth." he said. I blinked.

"You may think it's just plain love, but no, it is not. I really love you, Rin. I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you." His face was now turning a slight pink color. He looked down, turning his eyes away from mines. "Now that you know how I really feel, will you accept me?"

Feeling as confused as ever, my mouth just stammered soundless words, trying to figure out what to say? Does he really... Love me that much? How...? I can't ever...

Before I knew it, tears poured from my eyes, I was crying. Looking down at my own hands, I caught a few tears in my palms. What is the reason that I am crying? Is it of bliss... Or of confusion? My feelings are all scrambled, I do not know what to truly feel. Why is he doing this to me?

"I see..." he said softly. He released the tight grip from my shoulders and caught my eyes. As we saw each other face to face, I've noticed that he too, was crying. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

Turning around, he was ready to leave.

But just before he did, he said, "Please answer my question. Take all the time you need."

And then, he just left me there deep in the forest.

Still in confusion, I broke into tears again.

* * *

Normal POV

Miku and Luka were both seeking for their beloved friend, Rin inside the mass forest. They've been searching for hours, yet still no sign of her.

Until they heard a distant whimper.

Miku ran towards the sound with Luka right behind her. Once Miku pushed away a large bush, her heart melted.

On the forest floor lay a blonde, her head rested on a tree trunk, in a deep sleep, yet, she was crying. Luka sighed and walked over to the girl and hugged her. Slowly, she picked the blonde up in her arms, and with Miku, she carried her back home, where everything was calm and safe.

Possibly.

* * *

Len's POV

"WHY?! WHY?!" I sobbed at the top of my lungs. Gakupo was patting my back, trying to calm me down, while Meiko, on the other side of the room, was gulping down another bottle of sake.

She banged the bottle down onto the table and glared at me. "Oh come on Len! She didn't reject you! She just cried a little! There's a difference!"

"But she was _crying_! That obviously means 'no'!" I whined and bashed my head on the wooden table. Gakupo tried to stop me, but I raised up my hand, saying, "No, just let me die..."

"LEN! Man up! If yu keep on thinking that she'll reject you, she'll definitely will! It's the crazy thing about the universe! You can never really understand it..." She had a pensive look for a second, and then she started drinking more sake.

"Len, I know how you're feeling. You must be so heart broken and well, dead. But trust me, you're Len! No girl will ever say 'no' to Len!" Gakupo tried comforted me.

"What do you know? You're just an old man that's not even married! I don't even think that any girl dated you!" Gakupo's face was frozen and Meiko couldn't help laughing at him.

"You just got burned by a kid! Now that's just sad!" She tumbled off her seat, drunk from laughter and sake.

"Shut up old woman. No man would probably even go _near_ you!"

Meiko's happy moments ended right there. She stood, wearing a glare that could send anyone to hell.

"What the hell did you say, you purple bastard?!" She grabbed his ponytail and started pulling at it. He shouted with pain and tried to pull free, only making it worse for himself.

My head shot up, remembering who was the cause of this all. "Hey, It! Come out!"

"_What is it?" _It asked.

"It's all your fault that I got into this situation." I grumbled.

It seemed to shrug. _"I told you to act fast. Since you didn't, I did so for you. Instead of blaming me, you really should be thanking me." _

"For what, exactly?"

"_Well, if you happen to have children, then you'll see." _It said.

I grimaced at the thought. I didn't really plan of having any children... But now that I actually _thought _about it, maybe it would be nice...

"_Not such a bad idea, huh?" _It interrupted.

"Stop reading my mind!" I scolded.

"_It's not my fault. I'm actually now a part of my mind so listening to your thoughts isn't a voluntary thing you know." _It "logically" explained. _"Speaking of being a part of your mind, you should really think more often. Most of your brain is well, empty." _

My eyebrow twitched.

"_But of course, you're smarter than everyone else here in the story so your stupidity won't stand out..." _

Slamming my fists down on the table, my eyebrow couldn't stop twitching. First, he takes over my body, then taunts me. What kind of person is he?! Oops, sorry. I meant, "thing".

"_Watch your words, I'm warning you." _It said.

Grumbling, I stood and walked outside of the noisy cabin.

As I walked "home", I remembered the scene in the forest clearly.

"_Now that you know how I really feel, will you accept me?" was the last thing It said before returning my body to me. When I regained conscious, I saw Rin crying in front of me. Does she not accept me? Am I that bad? "I see..." My fists turned white. "Sorry..." Then I walked away, only saying, "Please answer my question. Take all the time you need."_

What will be her answer?

With a depressed face, I sighed into the cold night air.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry again~ It's just that I don't have many good ideas for the story and just thought of one right now so I typed it all out before it got lost in all the other thoughts I have. And it's fall break for me so I thought it was an opportunity to catch up. **

**Well, any questions/reviews you have for me, just tell me. I'll be glad to read your thoughts about this chapter/story and to answer your confusions.  
****I still feel bad for not updating this quickly so I'll try **_**really **_**hard on getting the next chapter done quicker.  
**

**Thanks.**

**Oh! Maybe this'll make up for my late releases!**

**~A preview for the next chapter~**

"**What?! That wolf likes you?"**

"**Well, how are you going to answer?"**

"**I don't know... I don't know!"**

**"Listen to me Rin, that wolf is bad news. Not just to you, but for all of us."**

"**If you can't understand your own feelings, why confuse another's?"**

"**My answer is..."**

**Notes within chapter:**

***The Story is the "watcher/boss" of all the stories. If something goes wrong, it'll punish it, depending on how bad the situation is.**


	6. Consideration

**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 6: Consideration**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids**** at all****.**

* * *

**A.N. This is for those who were slightly confused. Len wasn't rejected, Rin just cried. She was unsure and confused, which, will be explained in this chapter.**

* * *

Lying in bed was a beautiful young blonde girl who was just awakening. She rose from her sleep and looked around, realizing that she was back home, where she wanted to be. Her memories were a bit hazy from last night, but she did remember one main thing.

Which, made her scream at the top of lungs.

Meanwhile, in the living room sat two females, a green haired one and a pink haired one. They both glanced at each other and thought the exact same thing.

Their friend had awoken.

Getting to their feet, they ran to the blonde's room and looked inside. What they saw was a tiny girl who was sitting in the corner of her room while hugging her knees and rocking back and fourth slowly.

"I want to die, I want to die, I want to die..." she repeated over and over.

Her two friends sweat dropped and knelt down next to her.

"Rin, don't say that." said the green haired girl who was patting her head.

"But... Yesterday..." Rin mumbled.

"Oh yes," spoke the pink haired woman, "Where were you yesterday?"

The blonde slowly looked up to meet two glaring eyes. She bit her lower lip, afraid that they'll punish her if she told them the truth.

"I just strayed off my usual routine, that's all..." she lied.

The two girls have known the young blonde for quite a long time and knew she was deceiving them.

"Tell us the truth." the pink haired girl commanded.

"Luka said that you didn't come to her house that day, so did the wolf. What did you guys do?"

They leaned in, waiting for an answer from a terrified Rin. Her shoulders shook slightly as she tried to come up with a lie. But clearly, lieing at this point was useless.

"He... Kidnapped me." she said softly. Her friends' eye widened as they heard her speak.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen at all. But when he finally did, I was lost. I was shouting at him and asking why he was doing this, and he said..." She paused as she remembered everything.

"What... What did he say?" Miku asked her. Rin's eyes started to glint in the sunlight. Luka's fist started to close from all the tension.

"He... He confessed to me." And then she hid her face in her knees.

Luka and Miku glanced at each other, trying to understand. "Confession of what?" Miku politely asked.

"Confession of... Love." Rin said breathlessly. Her throat felt so closed up and it choked her. She wanted to release the feeling but it was no use.

Her two friends gasped and covered their mouths. They never expected this to happen. They didn't know how to respond.

"Rin... We're so... So..." Luka said, but then stopped and turned away. She knew how Rin was feeling. Rin's feelings were all scattered, there wasn't a single one that was in place. She was confused and scared of this new experience of love. How much Luka wanted to help her, and yet, she couldn't.

Miku was about to say something, but Rin stood up. She wiped her tears away with a simple gesture of her sleeve and gulped.

"It's okay guys. I'm fine. Just... I just need to freshen up." Without another word, she left the room.

Inside the bathroom, Rin looked at her reflection, feeling more and more pain every second. He likes me, she thought. But what was there to like? Her attitude was horrible, she only thought of herself first, and never really cared of what others thought. She whimpered and saw two tiny tears fall into the sink. She stepped into the bathtub and turned on the water. Watching the tub fill up, she wished that all her confusion would wash away along with the water.

As Rin walked out to the living room. Miku looked up from her lap. She gave Rin a warm smile, trying to help. Rin sat down beside her, drying her hair.

"Are you okay now, Rin?" Miku asked. Rin nodded and leaned backwards on the couch. "This is all new to you, isn't it?"

"I guess so..." answered Rin. Her head dropped, feeling the pain again. Miku held Rin's hand with a sorrowful face. She could relate to Rin's situation because... Well, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Rin, I'm sorry, but I must ask you this question..." Miku whispered. Rin nodded slowly and cupped her face in her hands.

"Since the wolf confessed to you, didn't he ask for an answer?" Rin's eyes widened, realizing where this was going; and she did not like it.

"Well, how are you going to answer?" Rin gripped the couch cushions tightly until her fists turned white. She wasn't ready for such an important question. She felt uncomfortable just by _thinking _of that question.

"I-It's okay, Rin. Y-You don't have to tell me... If you're not ready..." Miku regretted asking Rin something she disliked, but she was just too curious.

"It's...It's..." Rin said in a trembling voice. Miku's eyes widened, getting more and more tense.

"I don't know... I don't know!" Rin shouted loudly as clasped her hands around her ears. Leaning closer to her, Miku patted Rin's shoulder, feeling a bit guilty. She glanced at the clock, noticing that it was almost 8.

"Rin..." she said. The blonde didn't move from her position. "It's almost time. Do... Do you think you can handle it?" For a while, they both sat there as the clock continued to move.

Suddenly, Rin dropped her arms onto her lap. She looked up, her eyes dull and lifeless. As soon as she gave Miku a lazy nod, she stood, grabbing the basket. Miku's nails dug into her skin. She wanted to help Rin out so badly, yet, she couldn't do anything.

Taking a deep breath and releasing the grip on her thigh, Miku said, "Okay dear, you must bring these sweets..."

But Miku's words faded from Rin's mind when she realized what she would have to face soon.

* * *

Len's POV

"Dammit! I completely forgot!" I shouted as I pounded a tree's trunk. The hard bark stung my skin, but that was less worse than what I knew was coming.

"_What is it? You sound annoyed." _It said. I breathed deeply and looked at my now bleeding knuckles.

"I just remembered the story! If it goes on, I'll need to see Rin again! And I can't face her. Not yet..." I said as I lowered my eyes.

"_Watch it mister. Keep that negative attitude, and I will have no choice but give you another shock. Now, do you want that?" _Remembering of the warning It gave me when we first met, I gasped and stuffed mt hand into my pocket.

"No." I mumbled. My life could _not _get worse than this.

Oh wait, it just did.

In her dazzling red hood, she figure walked closer and closer to me. But with every step she made, I would feel more and more light headed. What am I supposed to do? How can I save my pride. No, my pride's already lost. So how do I keep it from getting more damaged? Please, someone help me.

"_This time you're on your own. I'm tired of helping you." _

Indeed helpful. It looks like _someone _else needs to improve their attitude.

"_I can still hear you." _

Forget It. I need to face the consequences of my choices. No more help needed. I will now do things all by myself. I know I can.

Rin's figure was now right in front of me. To me, it was as close as we've ever been. Her breath touched me every time she exhaled, sending a chill down my spine.

Great. I was just doing all this big talk, and now I'm just standing here like a coward.

"_You have to pretend to bump into her! It's part of the story!" _It scolded.

Taking a deep breath, I caused my body to collide into hers, which made my heart jolt. This was going nowhere.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she said. Her head was down, she gripped the basket tighter, and was... Blushing?

But was it just an act, or was she really embarrassed?

"Oh, I don't mind," I said, glancing at her covered face. "It was also my fault too! And who might you be little girl?"

"M-My name is Little Red Riding Hood! And you are?" She was stuttering, why was that?

With a fake chuckle, I said, "I don't really have a name but people just call me 'Wolf'." I wanted to apologize for encumbering her with my emotions. If only I had the courage.

"Nice to meet you Wolf." she said dully.

The rest went by normally, strangely. When it was time for her to leave, she ran, faster than ever. And I watched her, watched her disappearing figure, as if she was leaving me forever.

...But what if she was?

For a sudden moment, I almost screamed out her name. But I soon recovered and grabbed my throat. Why didn't any sound come out? No, it was because of my voice this once peaceful world was ruined. I had harmed Rin, and even myself. Why did I even try in the first place? I already knew that it was impossible.

Here, in this world, you must learn to live with the cruel life you are given.

I was foolish to try and change that.

* * *

Rin's POV

My tears wouldn't stop. Why was it so hard to contain these feelings? I'm so confused!

Having no more will to continue, I dropped onto the grass, crushing a few flowers of the flower field. It was hopeless. When are these tears gonna stop? I wish they would disappear and I could be happy once again. Suddenly, my eyes widened.

I was never once happy.

All of the smiles and laughs, they were all fake. They were not real at all. Why am I like this? Is it because I was born with this life? Why? Why was I chosen to live this life? Why couldn't be in someone else's life, where they are happy and cheerful? What have I done to deserve this?

My hands gave up under all the sadness and my head dropped onto the grass. As I continued to cry, the little droplets were taken in by the plants. My life was an entire ruin. I wished over and over for all this to change. But looks like I'm not fated to be happy.

Wiping away my tears were easier than wiping my emotions away. I knew it was soon to get back on script. The question is that will I be able to hold my emotions until the end?

When I finally made it to Luka's home, I knocked softly on the door. The wolf beckoned me to come in. With a final gulp, I turned the knob and entered. I dared not to look at him, for I was too frightened. As the scene went on, it flowed without us even glancing at each other.

After he had swallowed me, I was face to face with Luka. She too, did not utter a word to me. Just what I needed, some quiet time alone. I buried my face into my knees and closed my eyes, letting myself doze for a while. I wanted to be teleported to a world where there is only tranquility and happiness.

Even though it's only a dream, I must make it last.

Cracks of light shone through my eyelids, waking me up in an instant. I stole a glance at Luka and saw that she had a solemn face. Why was she sad for me? Did the wolf's confession changed everyone immensely?

I stood, Luka doing so right after me. Reaching out my hand just to grasp Kaito's, and he slowly pulled me out. Then, Luka followed. When I was out of the wolf's stomach, I couldn't help but turn back and look. Gripping onto Kaito's arm, my body shook.

What I saw was what used to be the wolf I knew. His torso was cut straight through in half, with a few intestines hanging out. His arms and legs were dangling off the side of the bed, lifeless as they could be. And lastly, his eyes. They seemed... Sad.

Choking back my cry, I quickly turned away. Why am I so worried? He's the one who harmed me! Why do I care for him? But as we exited the house, I peeked over my shoulder, and looked at his eyes again. I couldn't belive what I saw.

I wasn't sure, but even with his lifeless eyes, they seemed to be only looking at _me._

* * *

Normal POV

Rin's heart was beating extremely fast, she had to take long and deep breaths. She was sure of it. Len's dead eyes were focused on her. She couldn't understand. Even when slaughtered horribly, he thought of her. Every second beside him, she was getting more and more confused.

"Hey Rin, do you have a minute?" Kaito suddenly asked her. She looked up at his blue eyes, and it reminded her of how similar it was to Len's. And the day they were slow close to each other... How could she forget?

With a small nod, she followed Kaito to the back of the house. He sat down on the grass, and Rin sat beside him. She wanted to be free from all the pain, but it was still pretty much useless.

"Luka... Told me." he began. Rin nodded, already used to this. "And, I just want you to know," He held her hands in his, looking her in the eye. Rin was shocked, but her heart didn't even react. What was wrong with her? Didn't her heart rate always sped up whenever Kaito touched her? Rin started to get nervous and retracted her hands.

"What?" she asked, feeling more down than she seems.

"Listen to me Rin, that wolf is bad news. Not just to you, but for all of us." he said seriously. Rin couldn't help but feel surprised. Since when did Kaito care for her so much? And why didn't she feel... Thankful?

Looking away, she sighed. "I know he is... But he asked me..." She shook her head, trying to rid the memory.

"I don't know what your feelings are to him but I know that they cannot be anywhere near 'love'. You are still too young! And plus, he is not a suitable person for you, Rin!" Kaito took a deep breath and released it. "I just want you to be happy."

Then he stood, and left without another word. Rin tilted her head onto the wall of the house. Kaito did not understand how she felt. Miku, Luka, no one does. But then, she thought to herself, does she understand? What did she truly feel for him? Pity? Like? Dislike? Hate?

Whatever it is, she wanted to know the answer soon. She didn't want to be burdened any longer. She wanted to be free of all the stress, and find happiness.

Knowing what she must do, she got to her feet, and headed off in a certain direction.

* * *

Len's POV

"_Moaning will do you no good, boy." _It said as I moaned louder at my stupidity.

"I should've known that I wouldn't have enough courage to speak to her. All I did was say the dumb lines, and that's getting no where! I need to apologize. The sooner the better." Plucking a flower, I threw it back onto the ground.

"_Apologize for what?" _It asked me as if he didn't know anything.

"For your actions on that day and for the words you spoke. Because of you, Rin is now a mess!" I shouted.

"_It wasn't my fault. You were the one who couldn't interpret you own feelings." _

I was silent for once. Could taht be true? Was I really unsure? But no, I really do love her!

...Do I?

"_If you can't understand your own feelings, why confuse another's?" _My eyes bulged when I heard this. Did I really do that? Because of my wavering, I hurt Rin? I'm the real reason I hurt her? Not It? Now that I think of it, I had hurt myself too. My hesitating caused It to appear, and enter my life. I did this.

Standing up, I punched the tree trunk again. I was the one behind all this, and I was blaming others the entire time. What kind of person am I? Oh, sorry. What kind of _character _am I? That's right. I'm only a character. A pitiful thing that's read in stories. I'm not real at all. None of this is. And it may never be.

"Hey!" My ears twitched at the call. The person's panting became louder and louder as they reached my back. I turned, and extremely shocked to see that it was Rin. She held her chest and took deep breaths.

When she had finally caught her breath, she looked me straight in the eyes for the first time today. "I... I want to tell you... My answer."

My entire body tensed when she spoke those words. She already has an answer? But.. How is that possible? Just then, she was ignoring me and frightened of me. How...?

"My answer is..."

No, I couldn't hurt her more than she was now. I want to make things right again. And no good will come from this if she tells me her answer.

"Stop."

Rin looked blankly at me. She lifted an eyebrow and stared. I had to do this. By myself, I must fix all the wrong-doing myself.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with you and confessed, you wouldn't be a wreck right now. And your friends, they too, are hurt. If I take back all that I said, everything will be better. I know so. So, sorry. I'm sorry for all I did to you." And then. I left with a bow.

Walking off, feeling more light, because of what I had done, and because of the endless tears that were falling down onto the dirt.

* * *

Rin's POV

I couldn't believe it. He just left me before I could tell him my answer. He said it was all his fault and that he apologizes for all he did to me. My body went numb and I used the nearby tree to catch my balance. But that didn't catch any of my tears.

_My answer is... Yes._

* * *

**A.N. Aw, Rin actually accepted him! Too bad he said "forget it" and left. It's kinda funny when you think about because it's like he rejected himself. Ha ha... No, it's not funny at all. Actually, quite heart breaking. **

**~Preview for next chapter (I know these kill some of you because of the cliffhanger so if you cam't stand the suspense, don't continue reading)~**

"**Do you accept that?"**

"**I'm proud of you Rin."**

"**Why did you do that Len? You could've been happy!"**

"**Is this really the right choice?"**

"**Only you know the answer to that."**


End file.
